


Nightmare

by amyzach98



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzach98/pseuds/amyzach98





	Nightmare

Hank was on his knees before Connor, blood trailing down his face. Hank’s eyes glistened with fear and grief. Connor stood in front of Hank and slowly raised his gun.

“Connor what are you doing? We’re partners! We’re family! You don’t have to do this!” Tears ran down his face as he begged for mercy.

While Connor’s body raised the pistol, Connor was trapped in Amanda’s garden, feeling like he was slowly freezing to death.

The blizzard whipped around Connor’s body’s forcing him to his knees. He tried to find the energy exit again, but it was gone.

“It was always going to end like this Connor. It was planned from the start. Now, your precious Lieutenant is going to die. “ Amanda explained as she looked down at Connor’s crumpled form.

“Please.” Connor begged, he was too cold to keep moving, he now realizes there is no escape from this hell.

“Begging is futile Connor.” Amanda smirked and watched as tears cascaded down Connor’s face. The android knew that he was helpless, he was going to lose the one person he loved more than anything.

The freezing wind swirled around Connor, it was over.

The gun went off

The bullet pierced Hank’s skull, the lieutenants lifeless body fell to the ground. Sumo barked and whined, the poor dog couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. Connor then pointed the gun at Sumo, the bullet pierced the lovable Saint Bernard in the chest.

Back in the garden, Connor let out a blood curtling scream. Amanda began to laugh.

Hank awoke to the sound of screams he grabbed his gun from his nightstand and rushed to the sound of the wailing, Connor’s room.

Hank burst into the room to find no intruders, just Connor writhing in his bed sheets. Tears painted Connor’s cheeks and whimpers escaped his lips. Sumo sat at the end of Connor’s bed and whined. Hank rushed over and began shaking Connor by the shoulders.Connor awoke with a gasp, his eyes met Hanks deep blue eyes, which held both fear and concern. With tears still falling, Connor wrapped his arms around Hanks torso. Hank was surprised but quickly returned the embrace.

“Shh, it’s alright son, it’s alright.” Hank gentle voice soothed Connor’s troubled mind. Hank rubbed Connor’s back gently waiting for Connor to calm down. When Connor finally relaxed he pulled away from Hank and whipped the tears from his face.

“You wanna talk about it.” Hank questioned.

“Remember how I told you about...Amanda?” Connor mumbled not wanting to look Hank directly in the eyes.

“Yeah, you have a dream about the Cyberlife bitch?” Hank asked, his voice laced with anger. Hank felt rage at the mention of Amanda, he hated Cyberlife for how horrendously they treated Connor and the other androids.

“I was in the garden again, but there’s was no exit and I-“ Connor abruptly stopped talking, tears were spilling from his eyes again. Thirium was racing through his body and he went like his heart was pumping too fast.

Hank could sense the impending panic attack so he wrapped his arms around Connor.

“It’s alright, take a deep breath.”

Connor did his bet to match his breathing to the Lieutenant’s. After awhile they pulled away from each other, Hank whipped the tears from Connor’s cheeks then placed both his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“Yah know you can tell me anything. I know that nightmares are terrifying, You’ve gone through so much Con, more than anyone should. What happened to you, what those Cyberlife bastards did to yah was cruel and sadistic. So Con, yah saw Amanda in your dream and you were trapped, what else happened?”

Connor hesitated, unsure if he should reveal everything. Apart of Conor was afraid, but Hank already knew about Amanda taking control and that he had almost shot Markus. Connor decided to be honest with his partner.

“She... I could not control my own actions... like last time. I was stuck, freezing in the garden, while my body was here, in your house.” Connor stopped talking, he took a moment to collect himself. Hank grabbed Connor’s hands and squeezed them gently. “I couldn’t stop... I beat you, took your gun and killed you, then I turned the gun on Sumo.” Connor’s whole body was trembling, Sumo rested his head on Connor’s lap, Connor began running his hands through Sumo’s thick fur, eyes downcast.

Hank sighed heavily then put his hand on Connors chin, forcing Connor to look up.

“Con, you’re not gonna hurt me or Sumo, Amanda is gone. When you used the emergency exit it deleted her AI. It’s over, we are safe, got it?” Conor nodded in response.” Hank put his hand on the back of Connor’s neck and pulled his close. Hank kissed Connor on the forehead, like he used to do for Cole after a nightmare. Connor smiled softly.” Now I’m guessin’ you’re not gonna be able to go back to sleep so what do you say we watch some tv, eh?”

“Sure Hank.” Connor and Hank stood up from the bed and headed into the living room.


End file.
